1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device having an RC-IGBT structure is known, the structure including an FWD region and an IGBT region formed to be adjacent to each other (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363328).
However, in the conventional semiconductor device, a lifetime killer to be injected into the FWD region is also injected into the IGBT region, which may hamper electric properties of the IGBT.